Naruto's vacation: to the water park!
by Bakustra
Summary: Everybody needs a vacation, even ninjas! so when everyone goes to the waterpark, everyone can tell that there will be trouble. and ecspecially since to shake things up, Kakashi's playing match maker!


**Naruto vacation**

**Water Park!**

(Hello, loyal fans! sees that all loyal fans left him 'cause him dinnit update oh… never mind then.)

Chapter 1

Naruto jumped up and down with such gusto that he soon fell over from the weight of his backpack.

"Naruto! You Idiot, you're going to break something! Then we'll have to go back!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, who writhed on the floor, desperately trying to get up.

"Okay… okay… I just got exited…" he paused, then smiled and finished "Sakura Chan." He then winced, and waited for her blow, but it didn't come, he slowly opened the shield he made around his eyes and looked at her- POW! Her strike hit him like a blast of a Tsunami, knocking him back.

"Ow!" Naruto replied, clutching his head.

"That's what you get!" Sakura then proceeded into her spiel about Naruto not calling her that.

Sasuke, as usual, was silent, almost invisible, walking aside the team leader Kakashi. Sasuke did as he always did; he willed them to forget him… He tried….

"Hey, Sasuke san!" Sakura's voice rang out.

"Shin-me" Sasuke thought, as he replied with his usual "hn."

"Are you exited to go to the water park?" Sakura asked, hopefully.

"_come on… say your exited to be with me… say your exited to see me in a swim suit… any thing!"_ inner Sakura cooed.

"hn." Sasuke replied.

"Oh, lighten Up Sasuke," Kakashi smiled though his mask. "We're almost there! And so they were, as just four or five more meters up the grassy hill they climbed, to see it.

"Wowww…." A half ooh, half sigh escaped Naruto's lips. The structure was designed to look like an ancient fortress, but had one thing wrong: It was way too large. It had to cover at least an acre in just the pools. The whole thing had steam escaping it as the entirety of it was heated.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his class mates and running down the hill. Well, he would of, but Sasuke easily got out of his grip and slightly pushed him, sending our foxy hero to cascade down the hill, and hopefully (depending on your option) not hit any of the large, sharp rocky protrusions coming from the ground. Unfortunately, Sakura was still in Naruto's grasp, and she too, started the down ward tumble.

"You want a mission?" Kakashi asked Sasuke.

"hn." Sasuke mumbled as he nodded.

"Go save Sakura. Naruto's thick skull will protect him, but sakura might not survive. Go save her." And with that Sasuke jumped down to get her, which he succeeded at marvelously. Meanwhile, Kakashi checked something in a book. It wasn't his usual naughty literature… but a book entitled: **Matchmaking made easy**. Kakashi grinned as he looked through his plan, and smiled.

-------------------------------------------

Kakashi came back to team 7's unlikely grouping.

"Okay, here's the deal. I didn't realize this place would be so much money. However, Ino and Kiba's teams are here, and I and their leaders have enough. We also qualify for a discount. We have four rooms. Two adult ones for us and three for you guys. The guys have an interconnected one, while the girls get to be a little far away. Here are your numbers. See you tomorrow!" He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto looked over at Naruto's number.

"Aw man, I got roomed with Sasuke!" he glared over at him.

"Yeah, yeah just don't pee the bed, Naruto." Sasuke said as he picked up his bags, leaving Naruto to stand there, growling.

Both kids climbed the stairs to their room. Up at the top they opened the door to-

There was a yell, then the sound of a kunai being unsheathed, and finally, it all stopped, as we see Kiba's dog going for Naruto's snacks while Sasuke puts away a kunai. Shikamaru and Shino were playing cards while chouji was eating chips Kiba was giving Naruto Noogies while he tried to free Akamaru from his snacks are off his pack, unsuccessfully.

The girls were all organized, and planning. Ino was working with sakura to try to make Hinata do something… anything to put a move on Naruto. It didn't work however, because every time Naruto's name was mentioned, Hinata would blush and start pushing her fingers together.


End file.
